


#Kissingyourbestfriendchallenge

by Ylpebbles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I couln't get this out of my head for 3 weeks, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylpebbles/pseuds/Ylpebbles
Summary: Arya doesn't like TikTok. Until she see's one that makes her change her mind.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 36
Kudos: 169





	#Kissingyourbestfriendchallenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be the first to admit that I'm way too old for tiktok. I've never actually made one, but quarantine made me break down and download the app to watch them. I saw quite a few of these and then this story would not leave me alone. I'm not a writer and it's been years since I've attempted to write fanfiction. I've definitely never written Gendrya before (though it's most of what I read). I apologize for the formatting as well. I'm not very good at this stuff. So please be kind. Also, yes, I changed Carole Baskin to Cersei Lanister in this universe. IT WAS RIGHT THERE!

Arya didn't really like TikTok. She enjoyed watching them well enough, but she never felt the desire to make them herself. She liked blending in most of the time, but it was it was hard with her family being so prominent. Sansa had finally convinced her that it could be used to help promote herself as a dancer, stunt woman, and sword fighting expert. She'd been right, of course. After she’d posted a few videos of herself doing stunts and sparing with her teacher, Syrio Forel, she'd been asked to come teach an actress to fight for a local movie. So it was begrudgingly that she stayed active on the app.  
It was a Friday night, at home, alone that she saw a TikTok that actually interested her. Normally on a Friday night she'd be out with her best friend Gendry, and a group of their friends. But tonight Gendry had an obligatory dinner with his dad. He hadn't been looking forward to it, but he'd been more tolerant of his dad in the past few years. Once him and Cersei had split up, Robert had sobered up and started to really put in more effort to spend time with Gendry instead of just sending money his way when he felt guilty. Some of the animosity had faded from their relationship after that.  
So once she saw that TikTok, she started planning. She knew Gendry would most likely be stopping by after dinner. She just didn't know when that would be. She went to her room and sat on her bed thinking.  
Was she really going to do this? Yes.  
Did it have to be tonight? Yes. She'd loose her nerve or talk herself out of it if she thought on in too long. She knew that her impulsiveness could get her in trouble, she just hoped this wouldn't be one of those times.  
So she went to her closet to choose an outfit. It had to be cute, but casual enough that it wasn't suspicious. She found some tight bark blue yoga pants and an old cutoff "Brotherhood Without Banners" shirt that she was sure used to belong to Gendry. She'd stolen so many of his shirts that it probably wouldn't even register with him. She set up her phone in front of her mirror and filmed a few clips of herself doing a light makeup look. Then she quickly edited them together with some old clips and photos of her and Gendry that she had on her phone. She saved the draft. Now she just had to wait.  
She was pacing anxiously when she got a text.  
"Hey, just left dinner. Can I swing by for a beer?-G"  
"Already have one ready for you!"  
"You're honestly the best."  
"Oh, I know!"  
"Seriously! Have I told you how much I love you? Lol"  
Arya's heart pounded as she read that. He was always saying things like that jokingly. But today it really hit her a bit differently.  
"Not today! Haha"  
"Be there in 5"  
She set her phone down. She wasn't someone who normally fussed over her appearance, but she checked herself in the hall mirror one last time. Her half up bun was, again, the perfect blend of cute and casual. Her mouth was dry so she opened up two beers and took a sip. She waited by the front door with the second one.  
A few minutes later, the door opened and Gendry walked in. He smiled widely at her when he saw her waiting with the beer.  
"You really know how to welcome a guy!" He said.  
He took the beer and crossed over to the couch, throwing his jacket by the door as he came in. She loved how at home he seemed.  
"Rough dinner?" She said, closing the door and chuckling.  
"Not too bad. Robert's just lonely. He's trying to get me to let him help with paying my student loans again. I had to tell him that there isn't much left to pay. With my promotion at the shop, along with the commissions I've been getting lately, I'm doing pretty well. I know he's still just trying to make up for everything, but I'm doing ok."  
"He must know how well you're doing! Your piece for his office has gotten you so many new clients. That should be plenty of help." She said, sipping her beer next to him on the couch.  
"He knows. He just regrets everything now that he can see clearly. Anyway, enough about me! What should we watch tonight?" He puts his drink down and picks up the remote, starting to scroll through Netflix.  
"Actually..." Arya trails off, mischievously.  
"Oh no! I know that tone! What are you getting me into tonight?" Gendry groans.  
"Nothing too terrible, I promise!" Arya says, quickly. "You know Sansa's been forcing me to make TikToks to help promote myself and my work, right?" She goes on quickly.  
Gendry narrows his eyes, hesitant about where this is going. "Yes...?"  
"Well, she's been up my ass about-and I quote-'expanding my audience'"  
"Okay?" Gendry urges her to finish.  
"Well, she says I need, and again, I'm quoting here, 'some eye candy'."  
"Meaning?" Gendry really was an idiot sometimes.  
"She's insisting that you do one of those viral dances with me." When she finally finishes explaining, she takes another big gulp of her beer.  
"Me?! Why me?" He sputters out.  
"She thinks you'll attract more ladies to my account. 'Eye candy', remember?"  
"Arya! I'm not 'eye candy'. I don't even like TikTok!" He groans again, picking his beer back up, grumpily.  
"Neither do I!" She exclaims "But I have to admit, Sansa is right! I got that movie job and expanding my audience can only help. Please Gendry?" She pouts and pulls out her secret weapon, "My lord?"  
Gendry sighs and throws his head back against the couch. "Fine! As you wish, milady!"  
Arya claps her hands at his acquiescence. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"  
"But only is we can do the 'Cersei Lanister killed her husband' one." Gendry interjects, grinning widely at her.  
"You really want to do the one that accuses your dad's ex wife of feeding her husband to lions?" Arya questions.  
"Of Course! We all know she did it! You know Robert thought she wanted to kill him too." He explains, slowly getting excited.  
"If it gets you to do this with me, then fine!" Arya laughs, "Ok, lets learn this dance." She hops up, heart hammering furiously. She was really going to do this.  
She pulls up a video on the TV and watches it a few times. "Ok, I think I've got it. Lets get up and I'll break it down for you." She lets her dancing training start to take over.  
They get up and Arya slowly teaches Gendry the dance. While they learn, they each finish their beers and open another. When he seems to finally be getting it, she asks if he's ready to try filming it.  
"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." he agrees.  
Arya sets up her phone and starts recording.  
"Ok, let's go."  
She plays the music and they start dancing.  
"Shit!" Gendry stops, "I messed up! Start it over."  
Arya giggles and restarts it. She takes a deep breath. It's now or never. The song starts and they start dancing again. Suddenly Arya stops and turns to Gendry. He doesn't notice. He's too focused on getting it right. Its very endearing. She puts her hand on his arm to stop him. He stops and turns to her.  
"What? Did I mess it up? I'm so sorry! I'm really trying! Arya, I..."  
Arya cuts him off by reaching up and kissing him.  
He freezes.  
For a minute Arya is worried she screwed everything up and pulls away. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. She forces herself to look up into Gendry's surprised face, his blue eyes already trying to meet hers.  
"Gendry, I'm sorr..."  
This time, she's the one cut off by Gendry's lips crashing back into hers. She can feel so much emotion in this kiss, so much better than the first, which was mostly just surprise. Gendry's hands move to her hips and lower back, pulling her closer as his tongue runs along her bottom lip. She sighs, allowing him to slip his tongue past her lips to tangle with hers, and moves her arms to wrap around his neck. They stop for a breath a few seconds later. Gendry rests his forehead against hers. His eyes are closed and he lets out a little hum that turns into a chuckle.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He says softly, "If I knew my killer dance moves were the key, I'd have agreed to this whole TikTok thing a lot sooner."  
Arya barks out a laugh at that, throwing her head back. "Yes, it was your mad dancing skills that wooed me, idiot!"  
Gendry starts laughing too. "So if it wasn't that, then what was it that made you kiss me?"  
"Honestly?" She says, "I saw a bunch of videos of people kissing their guy best friends."  
Gendry pulls back slightly.  
"So it was just for a video?" He asks, sounding hurt and disappointed.  
Arya rushes to clarify, "No! Of course not! I've liked you for ages. Longer than I should probably admit. But it inspired me to take the plunge. The videos were all so cute. And, at least this way if you rejected me, I could say it was all a joke. That has happened a lot with those videos, you know."  
Gendry visibly relaxes. He keeps one hand on her waist and moves the other to cup her cheek. "Of course I wouldn't reject you. I love you. I've loved you for longer than I should probably admit. And you call me an idiot!"  
Arya gives his arm a small slap at that, though her heart is soaring.  
"Don't say you love me and then call me an idiot, stupid!" She's smiling through the whole sentence. She doesn't think she could stop smiling if she wanted to.  
"As milady commands!" Retorts, smiling too.  
Arya rolls her eyes, "Are you ok if I still post this? Sansa will flip!"  
Gendry laughs again, "Oh, I'd pay to see her reaction."  
"I'll make sure she records her reaction."  
"In that case, you can post it." He agrees. He softly strokes her check, "Now, can I kiss you again? I've been waiting far too long already."  
"As you wish, My Lord!"  
And she stretches up on her toes to meet his lips once again.


End file.
